Tales of the Union : Carry a big stick... - Ch 2-
2- Stahl's avatar projection stood at one side of the immense octagon shaped conference table that dominated the conference room of the Union military council. Each side could seat twenty average sized beings. Everyone present looked at the Eternal Warrior . Just an hour ago, the military council was called together for it's first extraordinary emergency session since the Big War almost 1500 years ago. True there were many unscheduled sessions in every war since then. But not even the attack on Green Hell or Hazzzock's raids caused the call for an emergency meeting. Every seat was occupied, but like Stahl avatar presented. The news of the appearance of a new GC species with similar shields, ships and weapons had spread like wildfire across the Union fleet and had leaked to the general public by civilians on Camogi Connect. What shocked the people most was that the Union's super weapon the Translocator wasn't the ace in the deck that trumped it all. Five Union battleships had been destroyed. The 45th fleet tied up at Camogi Star expecting a massive attack. The other fleet assets in the Spinward sector scrambling to the isolated Union territories. Sares activated its system defense systems and the Bridge raised full alarm, as the Threshold system was also in the Spinward sector. McElligott had called the former Kermac Grand Wizard Tzwevirnin to attend. No one spoke as he was shown the recorded images of the battle. He appeared as genuinely surprised as most of the attendees. His expression reflected open fear, every time he caught Stahl's gaze.”I have never seen such ships and I am unaware of any of our Thralls or allies having that kind of technology. In the final days before I decided to defect, I realized much of the information I received was altered or completely false, but to develop such potent weapons and shields should be impossible to accomplish in the entire time I was the Supreme Wizard. I would tell you if I knew anything. If I could even speculate...” Stahl turned to Alycia and she nodded.”I have been probing and interviewing the defected Kermac ever since they arrived. As former MOI wizard he was well informed about their external intelligence activities, but he was kept out of the loop what happened internally much more and for much longer than even he realizes.” The Kermac was dismissed. Stahl's face was unreadable as he finally spoke. Those who knew him could sense the self control he had to use in order to stay calm.” To say, I told you so is as useless as crying over spilled milk. One one hand you declared me with much fanfare to be your Commander in Chief and win the wars for you and on the other hand you ignore my requests and warnings. It isn't the first time either but in some variation repeated every time. Only after the fire gets out of control you come to me to put it out. Did I not ask you to declare Total War? “ He paused and looked into the faces of the silent staring beings.”Do you know why I asked it?” Admiral Strother, aka Wild Bill and Commandant of COWACOM said.”to cut trough the bullshit and do what needs to be done.” Stahl gave his old friend a slight nod.”Firstly to activate that Commander in Chief clause so I can indeed tell everyone what to do. War is not won by committee decisions. If you want me to fight let me fight and on all fronts. And secondly to give me the tools to end this as fast as possible. We would not sit here if you let me do it my way and neither the Y'All nor the Big War would have happened. I am through cleaning up the mess.”He looked directly towards Admiral Nailee, the commandant of the strategic command of Spinward.”What made you decide to take a vacation at Para Para while there is a war going on?” The Saresii was near tears. “Spinward was never the focus of any wars before and there were no indications until today. The Wizard has given us much information on the GC members in the Spinward sector. It was you who warned to open a second front. We discussed your recommendations with Fleet Command and the general consensus was to simply hold positions and let you roll up the GC on your end. We had enough assets to confront any Kermac attempt.”She pressed her lips together. “At least we thought so.” Stahl sat down.”And the commandant of the 45th called me for advice, because he could not reach you.” She gave him a defiant look.”He would have called you if I stood next to him. He did not call Fleet Command either. He called you, everyone in this Navy does in situations like this. Even Admiral Strother did when Hazzzock was on the move.” “Strother informed me that the entire Shiss fleet was on its way and asked the Devi to protect a few colonies as he could not spare...” He waved his hand.”As it may be we have a situation on our hands and unless the military council calls for a vote to declare total war and untie mine, I stick to my little corner of the war and let the rest of your geniuses handle it. We have a Navy full of dedicated professionals, officers and crews that make me proud. Our Star ship captains are the finest breed of beings ever to grace this side of creation, but the incompetence displayed by some at the very top is disgraceful.” While the military council informed the Assembly, McElligott said to Stahl.”I agree with you for the most part. It is one of my greatest fears that one of your front line heroics will be the end of you. Your death would paralyze this Union and its fleet in catastrophic way. Sorry if I am blunt, but we are too big to put all our eggs in one basket. Instead of thinking for themselves, Commandants and admirals look to you for answers. I am not against you being the Commander in Chief, there is no one better, but as you said you are always called to put out the fires. Not just the military, the entire Union is so used to you to safe the day. Our military and our fleet has indeed incredible talent an I am as proud as you. But If you are the Commander in Chief and keep doing all the thinking for them, it will get worse. Our Senior Command staff has one strategy for every difficulty that comes up and it is the same one for the last 1500 years: Let's call Stahl. Yes the Admiral was wrong going on vacation and we are going to roast her for it. But the Commandant of the 45th was just as incompetent. “The advice you gave him was hard and correct, but should an Admiral, the commandant of an entire fleet not be able to make the same call? Defeating the GC is not the end. Eric and the Golden have opened the doors to a thousand galaxies. Chances are we are not the biggest dog in the yard and that is why we need Admirals that think for themselves. Now I ask you, do you know why we have such an incompetent Fleet Command?” Stahl had to admit the old Highlander identified the problem. “Yes I do and what you say is something I should have seen, something I actually knew but never acted on.” McElligott got angry stuck his finger in Stahl's face and raised his voice.”I know what you are thinking, don't even say it. Quitting is not the answer, but instead of jumping into every shoot out and leading the fight, you need to step out your big boat, let others put out the fires and most of all hold a few lectures every year. You are unprecedented in finding the finest Captains, now help me find and teach Admirals and Command staff. Writing a few books on strategy, tactics and fighting wars might also go a long way. Besides if you and I work together to get Fleet Command on track, you can delegate the smaller problems know that they are dealt with and do what you do best, put out the big fires, stomp whatever opposes us to bits and let me sleep better knowing it isn't the end of the world if you kick the bucket.” Stahl could not recall when it was the last time he was scolded and he could not argue any of McElligott's points.”You are correct with everything you said. “ The old Admiral put his hand on Stahl's shoulder. “The problem is compared to you everyone is an amateur.” McElligott then pointed to the field screen.”Well what are we going to do Commander in Chief?” Category:Waste Basket